Crocodemon
Crocodemon is a large demon who appears as the antagonist/protagonist of the creepypasta of the same name. As his name suggests, he is a massive demon who resembles a gigantic black crocodile, residing within a swamp in which its water is made of blood, the trees are hollow and dead with overgrown vines, and devours anyone he comes across. He is also known for controlling and possessing any human he comes across, killing those who defy and resist him. He claims to have been created by Satan as a means to send an evil message to Earth via a giant demonic crocodile, and if they fail to acknowledge him, they are bound to pay the ultimate price. Appearance Crocodemon is a gigantic demonic crocodile with black scales, red eyes, and a pair of long V-shaped jaws with exposed teeth. He has rows of jagged spikes, a long tail and four short, stubby limbs with sharp claws. Personality Crocodemon is a highly dangerous, sadistic, manipulative, oppressive, violent and aggressive individual who delights in violence and controlling humans or other animals around him. Crocodemon quite obviously is obsessed with control, as he believes himself to be a good leader, even though it is highly clear that it is not. Crocodemon is obsessed with Satan and Hell overall, even stating himself that he was sent from Hell and he never leaves without taking someone away with him. As the years have gone on, Crocodemon has become all the more powerful, and he takes advantage of it sadistically. Crocodemon's mannerisms are what make his personality all the more disturbing. He is not above betraying his former allies, allying himself with enemies, manipulating others, and even threatening random characters with violence. Crocodemon enjoys tormenting young children and will frequently send monsters to do the job in his favor. Sometimes, however (dependent on the target enemy), simply scaring young children isn't enough for him. Crocodemon has clearly been described as some exorcists as a being "bitter against God" and "a creature holding hatred for humanity". This proved very accurate, as Crocodemon would go to any length to make sure any human who ran across him would suffer the consequences of it greatly without regret. Even hearing the word "God" is enough to throw him into a rage. Powers and abilities * Immense strength: Crocodemon is very physically strong and tough. * Immortality: Having been around for centuries, Crocodemon is virtually immortal, showing no signs of aging or succumbing to disease. * Mind Control: Crocodemon is able to absorb himself into the minds of those around him, thus controlling their minds and telling them exactly what to do. * Swimming: Like real crocodiles, Crocodemon is able to swim for extended periods of time. * Night Vision: Crocodemon is capable of seeing in the dark. * Shapeshifting: Crocodemon is able to shapeshift into any desired creature, namely humans, to fool with those around him into thinking he is among them, before revealing himself. Origins Little is known about the origins of Crocodemon other than that he came from the Underworld (likely Hell), where he claims to have been created by Satan and was sent on a mission to Earth to control and possess anyone he could, namely Isaak (he would do this to toy with his immense love of crocodilians, further revealing his sadistic and villainous nature). Crocodemon has even recklessly kidnapped random people, including Isaak himself, and even tried to kill Eleanor, one of his most beloved friends. However, he was unable to cause any harm to the young child as Isaak grabbed a hold of his neck and wrestled against him. They take the battle to the Swamp of Death, where the demonic crocodile tries to kill Isaak by drowning him in the bloody water. However, Isaak manages to overpower him and rip one of his legs clean off. However, Crocodemon regrows the lost limb after it got ripped off just seconds later and resumes his attack on Isaak, before Isaak finally destroys him in their battle. Defeated and exhausted, Crocodemon turns away and swims off in the swamp of blood, swearing to return for revenge. Crocodemon later encounters an army of other giant demon crocodiles, and enlists their help in making sure his plan goes unhindered. They all agree. Crocodemon later appears with his allies again, who confront Isaak. He tries to fight them, but he is easily defeated and mauled to the floor, Crocodemon seizing him in his jaws and (seemingly) killing him. Fortunately for the latter, he couldn't suffer a true death in the respective dimension, to Crocodemon's rage. Crocodemon instead decides to threaten him with taking over the real world, failing to listen to Isaak's true words that he cannot access the real world. Crocodemon attempts to do so anyway, but finds that the latter was in fact right about not being able to access the real world. Crocodemon later remembers he has the ability to assume the form of something else, and tries turning into an alligator in order to access the real world. He is successful, but in the real world he is completely powerless and vulnerable to age and illness. He could, however, transport himself back as soon as he falls asleep. Crocodemon attempts to do so right away, but because he is far from tired, he cannot fall asleep. He decides to run around in the nearby town of Tampa Bay in Florida, wreaking havoc, and after that would fall asleep and return to his original form. This works for him, and he does end up wreaking havoc. However, Isaak transports himself to the real world and arrives on the scene, wrestling him further. Crocodemon (still in his alligator guise) attempts to shake the latter off his back during the struggle, but to no avail. Isaak then transports the two of them back to Imaginatia using the Finger Grip of Doom and they continue their battle there, where Crocodemon turns back into his true form and is able to fight him much easier. Now with reinforced limbs, Crocodemon is able to pin and hold Isaak down much easier. Eventually, the struggle ends, and the Crocodemon departs with his followers in submission. Crocodemon later appears on his own threatening Eleanor, one of Isaak's closest friends. Being that she was only six, Isaak firmly ordered Crocodemon to stay away from her, and he swiftly turns around toward him in response to this. He attacks Isaak as a response, indirectly respecting his wishes of Eleanor going unharmed, but she witnesses everything and grabs a hold of Crocodemon's tail, not letting herself let go of it. Crocodemon turns toward her, but decides against eating her when he sees that he is being watched by many other people. Isaak then taunts the demonic crocodile, and takes off, prompting Crocodemon to take off after him. Crocodemon pursues the latter down a path and eventually they hit the river running through the woods, where Crocodemon tries to eat Isaak, but to no avail. Eventually, Isaak retrieves a bundle of explosives, jumps off of Crocodemon's back and dives underwater, placing the bundle of explosives on the bed of the river and setting them off, causing a huge splashing eruption that startles Crocodemon into swimming off. While the giant demonic crocodile is not seen again for a period of time, he is briefly mentioned following his being blown away. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Animals Category:Crocodilian Category:Mutant Crocodile/Alligator Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Unknown Category:Unseen creatures Category:Male Category:Malicious Category:Demon Reptile Category:Leader Category:Death Category:Dangerous Category:Big Crocs Category:Super Monster Category:Water Monsters